Um Intruso em Christmas Town
by TayLovers
Summary: Ele não acreditava, até ver com os próprios olhos.


**Um intruso em Christmas Town**

**Ele não acreditava, até ver com os próprios olhos.**

_Todos dizem que Papai Noel existe, que Papai Noel sempre trás presentes para crianças que foram boazinhas durante o ano todo em apenas uma noite, que ele desce pela chaminé e que veste vermelho, mas fala sério: Como um velho gordo passa pela chaminé? Isso é ridículo! Até parece que alguém consegue dar presentes a crianças do mundo todo em apenas uma noite, e que sabe os nomes e o que querem ganhar. Além do que, ninguém mais é tão bonzinho como dizem que ele é. Nesse mundo de hoje, com tanta coisa ruim? A tá! Por isso lhes digo, crianças: Papai Noel não existe!_

-Ok, Ok, Naruto. Acho que já chega, não é mesmo?

-Claro, Srtª Tsunade. Se a senhora quer esconder dessas crianças que Papai Noel não existe, fique a vontade. Eu tentei destruir seus sonhos.

Nesse momento, crianças daquela sala de aula de uma creche qualquer, já estavam derramando lágrimas. Era criança chorando pra tudo quanto é lado. "Papai Noel não existe"? O que ele queria com isso? Naruto já saia daquela sala, quando uma criança o puxou pela calça.

-Titio Naluto... –A criança chorava –Porl que bocê disse que o Papai Noel não esiste?

Naruto olhou para a garotinha.

-Porque ele realmente não existe. Olhe, preste atenção. –Ajoelhou-se – Sua mamãe e seu papai sempre lhe disseram que Papai Noel te daria presentes, não é?

-É...

-Então... Você já viu Papai Noel?

-Não...

-Então Papai Noel não existe. Simples.

-Mas eu tenho uma amiguinha que zá viu...

-Olhe... –Enxugou uma lágrima da garotinha –Nem sempre o que se vê é verdade. Sua amiguinha pode ter visto o papai dela vestido de Papai Noel fingindo ser ele.

-Mas...

-Xii. Pare de chorar, mas Papai Noel não existe. Se você vir um Papai Noel por ai, tire a barba dele. Vai descobrir quem é. –Saiu.

Francamente... Esse Naruto realmente não tem o que fazer. Magoar crianças desse jeito? Dizer que Papai Noel não existe é como destruir os sonhos das crianças e perder o sentido no Natal. Afinal... Existe Natal sem Papai Noel?

Ao sair daquela creche, Naruto foi pra casa. Xingando tudo e todos durante todo o caminho. Ele odiava o Natal, não acreditava em Papai Noel e nem se quer suportava a mentira. Enganar criancinhas todo fim de ano dizendo que Papai Noel existe, que ele é bonzinho, trás presentes, ou até mesmo a decoração era uma tortura para ele. Afinal... Seu passado foi marcado pela madrugada do dia 25 de Dezembro.

-Esses caras... Se fantasiam de Papai Noel só para ganhar dinheiro extra. Mentindo pra crianças desse jeito, dizendo que Papai Noel existe, sendo que ele não existe. É falta do que fazer. E essas Renas? Renas não voam, renas não tem narizes que brilham. O cara que criou toda essa fantasia era louco, só pode. Criar uma história fictícia que o mundo inteiro adota como "lenda"? Ele deve ter ganhado muito dinheiro.

Naruto já chegava em casa quando avistou a visinha chegando com a árvore de Natal.

-Ola, Hinata! Até você nessa farra? Vai me dizer que acredita em Papai Noel?

-Ah... Oi, Naruto! Mas é claro que acredito! O que seria de nós sem ele? O Natal deixaria de existir sem Papai Noel, não seria mais o Natal. Mas e você? Acredita?

-Mas é claro que não! Isso tudo é uma farsa, Hinata! Não vê?

-Nossa, Naruto... Não fale alto, ou crianças podem ouvir. Ou pior: Papai Noel pode ouvir e cancelar seu presente desse ano.

-O que? Fala sério! Isso e demais pra mim! –Deu alguns passos.

-Espera, Naruto!

-O que foi? –Bufou.

-Quer me ajudar a decorar a árvore? Temos enfeites novos esse ano.

-Ah, vai se ferrar! –Entrou em casa.

Naruto pensava que Hinata era a única que não acreditava. Mas ela não era diferente de qualquer outro porta afora. Ela acreditava, talvez mais que uma criança de cinco anos.

-Olá, Naruto. Como vai?

-Jiraya? O que tá fazendo aqui? Como entrou? A porta tava fechada!

-Calma, calma. Relaxa, Naruto. Até parece que viu Papai Noel! –Gargalhou –Hum... Você viu papai Noel?

-Cala boca, velho bocó! Saia da minha casa!

-Ei, Ei... Era só uma brincadeira. Se não quiser não falo mais. Desculpe. Eu sei como odeia o Natal, e sem muito bem o porque. É por causa dos seus pais, não é?

Naruto hesitou, mas logo respondeu.

-Papai e mamãe sempre foram meu refúgio. Eles eram tudo pra mim... E me tiraram eles. –Naruto chorava –Tiraram o que era mais precioso... O que eu tinha de mais valioso. Mataram meus pais, Jiraya. Matavam meus pais. –Soluçava.

-Naruto... –Jiraya não sabia o que fazer... A ultima vez que viu Naruto assim foi na noite em que seus pais morreram. Tentou abraça-lo –Naruto...

-ME SOLTA! EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ! Eu... Eu não preciso... De você, Jiraya. Eu... Quero ficar sozinho. Me deixa sozinho... Por favor...

Naruto estava desabando em lágrimas, aquilo era bem pior do que na noite do acidente. Parecia que todo o choro repreendido estava jorrando lágrimas a fora de uma só vez, era como se... Ele nunca tivesse chorado. Jiraya não sabia o que fazer... Queria deixa-lo em paz, mas sabia que não devia. Tentou abraça-lo mais uma vez. Mas o Loiro o empurrou.

-ME SOLTA! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ! SÓ ME DEIXA EM PAZ, JIRAYA.

-Naruto, eu não posso te deixar desse jeito. Você não tá em estado de...

-DE QUE? DE CHORAR NA MINHA CASA? NÃO POSSO CHORAR NA MINHA PRÓPRIA CASA? Quer saber? Se não posso ficar em paz aqui, vou procurar um lugar bem longe de você.

-Naruto...

-EU TE ODEIO! –E saiu.

"_Naruto... Pobre garoto. Desde a morte dos pais odeia o Natal, odeia Papai Noel e ainda por cima me odeia. Tá certo... Por essa eu não esperava, mas ainda sim dá pra entender. Minato... Por que você foi comprar aquele maldito presente? Se não fosse por isso teria chegado mais cedo em casa, e estariam vivos. A culpa e minha. Eu tinha que vir pra cá naquele dia. Se não fosse por isso, ele nunca iria comprar aquele presente. Se não fosse por isso, eles estariam vivos e talvez... Talvez Naruto ainda acreditasse em Papai Noel."_

Naruto andou pisando duro por alguns mitos, até que chegou numa praça. Era a praça onde brincava quando criança. Limpou e sentou em um dos bancos e fechou seus olhos recostando em um dos bancos.

Ele pensava em seus pais, na briga com Jiraya, em tudo o que envolvia a noite do Natal, quando um pouco de neve caiu em seu rosto. Naruto abriu os olhos e fitou a árvore.

-Maldita árvore! –Tirou a neve de seu rosto –Sabe. Srtª Árvore... Isso não foi muito educado. –E logo outro bocado de neve caiu em seu rosto –Isso não é um bom jeito de se pedir... –Outro bocado caiu -... Desculpas. Sabe, srtª Árvore –Mais neve –Ok... Isso já está ficando chato. Pare com isso, entendeu? Já chega! –Limpou o rosto novamente e fechou os olhos. Quando pensou que não, mais neve caiu. –Fala sério! Não adianta –Olhou pra Árvore -... Falar.

Mais neve caiu, mas dessa vez não era só um bocado, era como uma avalanche, Naruto ficou totalmente coberto com a neve. Logo tentou sair, e depois de algum esforço, logo conseguiu.

-Sabe, Srtª Árvore... Isso não foi muito gentil. –Limpou-se. Estava cheio de neve.

Naruto olhou em volta, aquilo não era mais a praça que a pouco estava. Aquilo era um lugar diferente, com muito mais neve, outro tipo de casas, e as árvores... Eram todos pinheiros cheios de neve. Aquilo era coisa de conto natalino... Aquilo era... Christmas Town.

-"_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring_

_Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the Jingle hop has begun__"_

Era neve pra tudo quanto é lado. Crianças fazendo bonecos de neve e descendo ladeiras com pequenos trenós, bonecos de neve, lâmpadas coloridas, árvores decoradas, casas aconchegantes, casais dançando na pista de patinação e fumaça saindo das chaminés, sem contar com o cheiro de biscoito de chocolate e leite que pairava no ar. Naruto não podia acreditar. Aquilo... Aquilo era mesmo o que parecia que era? Esfregou os olhos e os abriu, de novo, vendo aquela farra natalina. Começou a andar em direção a tudo aquilo, queria ter certeza do que via, quando, de repente, escorregou e saiu rolando ladeira abaixo. Ao chegar lá em baixo, Naruto bateu de cara em algo que parecia ser um poste. Quando olhou, eram duas bases segurando o painel de Boas-Vindas.

-"Seja Bem-Vindo a Christmas Town... A Terra do Natal". –Repetiu as palavras. –Isso só pode ser brincadeira!

Começou a andar em direção à tudo aquilo novamente. Foi direto as casas, queria ver se tinha alguém ali.

De vagar, foi sem fazer barulho a casa mais iluminada e olhou pela fechada. Por ela viu uma garotinha de costas, ao que parecia, embrulhando presentes, uma cadeira de balanço, uma chaminé acesa, uma mesa cheia de comida, e uma árvore.

-Espera ai! Aquela estrela tá se mexendo? –Disse ao ver a estrela do topo se mover.

Não. A estrela não se mexera. Pelo menos não sozinha. Alguém estava colocando a mesma no topo da árvore. Ao descer da cadeira, Naruto avistou seu rosto. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

-HINATA? –Gritou.

A garota ouviu seu grito e olhou em direção a ele.

-NARUTO?

-O que? –Perguntou a garotinha –Quem é?

-Hanabi! O Naruto está lá fora! Convide-o para entrar!

-Tá... Mas você vai embrulhar esse presente depois.

-Tá, tá... Vai lá.

Naruto continuava ali parado, como quem não acredita que viu o que viu. Hanabi logo abriu a porta.

-Hum... Naruto? O que faz aqui?

-Hanabi? O que "você" faz aqui? –Fez ênfase em "você".

-Eu... Eu... AH! Entra logo!

-Hum... Tá. –Entrou.

-Olá, Naruto!

-Hinata, o que tá fazendo aqui? Que lugar é esse?

-Esse lugar é Christmas Town. E eu... Tô terminando de decorar a árvore.

-Tá... Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar. Não sei nem como vim parar aqui.

-Calma, Naruto. Até parece que viu Papai Noel. –Disse sarcástica.

-Olha... Eu já ouvi essa piada hoje, e não tô afim de ouvir outra vez.

-Tudo bem... Desculpe.

A campainha tocou.

-Hanabi, vá atender a porta;

-Outra vez? Mas eu acabei de ir lá... –Choramingou.

-Sim, outra vez.

Hanabi se dirigiu a porta e logo a abriu. Eram os convidados. Não... Eram os trabalhadores, os empregados.

-Yo, mina! –Disse Hanabi.

-Hi! –Responderam em uníssono.

-Quem são eles? –Perguntou Naruto.

-São meus empregados, meus amigos.

-Hum?

-Venha conhece-los.

-Yo, mina! –Disse Hinata

-Olá –Disse Naruto.

Hinata os apresentou. Logo Naruto conhecia todos eles. Mas... Eles não eram comuns. Sasuke era a Rena de nariz vermelho, ele guiava todas as outras iluminando o caminho. Kiba e Shikamaru eram as Renas secundárias. Ino e Sakura eram "os anjos" que carregavam as velas e mensagens de paz. Temari, Tsunade e Karin eram as "menininhas que levavam biscoito e leite ao Papai Noel". Espera ai! Papai Noel? Que conversa é essa?

-Ah tá! Vou fingir que acredito que estou na terra do "Papai Noel". Qual é? Eu não sou uma criança de cinco anos que vocês podem enganar. Não acredito em Papai Noel!

-NARUTO! –Assustou-se Hinata.

Todos ali presentes estavam surpresos. E também não era pra menos. Um adolescente que não acreditava em Papai Noel? Todos deveriam acreditar em Papai Noel. O problema... É que Naruto não acreditava.

-Ei, moleque. –Disse Tsunade –Não devia ficar falando o que não sabe. Papai Noel existe sim e você deveria acreditar. Ele sempre leva presentes e...

-PAPAI NOEL NÃO EXISTE! Qual é a de vocês? Descobri isso a muito tempo, e não quero ouvir essa conversa de que "Papai Noel existe" outra vez.

-É doloroso pra ele... –Murmurou Hinata.

Todos olharam para a garota. Afinal o que ela sabia que eles não sabiam?

-Pessoal... Por favor, me dêem licença. Preciso falar com Naruto em particular.

-Tudo bem... –Responderam em uníssono.

Ao sair, Hinata tornou a falar.

-Naruto... Sente-se, por favor. –Sentando-se.

Naruto, sem dizer nada, apenas sentou-se.

-Eu sei sobre o seu passado. Sei que seus pais morreram no dia do Natal. É por isso que odeia tanto o Natal, Naruto?

-Como... Como sabe? Como sabe que meus pais morreram no dia do Natal? Você ainda não era nossa visinha.

-É fácil deduzir. Me conte como foi. Por favor.

-Eles... Eles sofreram um acidente. Duas horas antes, meu avô disse que viria passar o Natal conosco. Então meu pai saiu para comprar um presente pra ele. Quando... Quando eles estavam voltando, quando eles... Quando eles iam entrar no carro, um homem os abordou. Era um assaltante. –Nesse momento, Naruto já chorava –O cara os obrigou... Obrigou eles à entrar no carro e meu pai a dirigir. Meus pais vinham no carro a uma alta velocidade quando meu pai viu uma garotinha atravessando a rua. Ele desviou e acabou batendo num poste. Eles morreram na hora. Eu... –Começou a soluçar –Eu nem... Nem me despedi deles... Ligaram lá em casa, era o meu avô, ele disse que ia demorar um pouco porque tinha acontecido um acidente no meio do caminho.

Eu sabia onde ele estava. Eu já tinha oito anos, sabia andar sozinho pelas ruas. Usei o GPS que tinha no celular da minha mãe, o qual ela esqueceu em casa. Conhecia aquela rua, era atrás da minha casa. Fui lá e... E o que vi... O que vi foi horrível, Hinata. Eram meus pais. Meus pais estavam mortos, meu avô estava lá e... Meu pai estava fantasiado... Fantasiado de Papai Noel... De Papai Noel, hinata. Esse foi o pior jeito de se descobrir que Papai Noel NÃO EXISTE! Desde então... Eu odeio o Natal, e não acredito em Papai Noel.

-Nossa... Que triste... Olha... Só porque você viu seu pai fantasiado de Papai Noel, não quer dizer que Papai Noel não exista. Eu... Eu vou te contar uma coisa. Não! Melhor ainda: Eu vou mostrar. –Sorriu. –Venha comigo, Naruto. Vou te dar uma noite na qual você nunca irá esquecer. E... Enxugue essas lágrimas, não quer que todos te vejam com os olhos inchados, quer?

Naruto enxugou as lágrimas, e logo Hinata começou a puxa-lo porta afora. Queria mostrar seu segredo. Queria leva-lo a uma noite mágica, onde ele passaria a acreditar em Papai Noel.

-LEE!

-Sim, Hinata Noel. –Lee preparava o trenó.

-"Hinata Noel"? –Perguntou Naruto.

-Bom... Isso faz parte do que quero te mostrar. –Respondeu Hinata –Lee, quantos cabem no trenó?

-Três pessoas no máximo. Porque?

-Vou levar Naruto à viagem deste ano. Vou fazer com que ele acredite em Papai Noel outra vez.

-Oh... Boa sorte! Bem... Os presentes estão prontos?

-Não sei, Hanabi já deve ter terminado de embrulhar os que faltavam. Daqui um pouco ela trás eles.

-Ok, mas não demore. É melhor já trocarem de roupa, Hinata Noel, estamos quase prontos e já são 23:54.

-Tudo bem! Naruto! Venha comigo, tenho que dar uma roupa a você.

Naruto, mesmo confuso, seguiu Hinata. Não estava entendendo nada ali. Havia contado seu passado à Hinata, mas não entendia o fato de ela querer leva-lo a algum lugar. Voltaram a casa, Hinata deu uma roupa de Papai Noel à Naruto.

-Qual é? É brincadeira, né?

-Não, Naruto. O trenó só permite que andemos com a roupa do Papai Noel. Vista.

-Eu não vou vestir isso.

-Por favor... –Pediu.

-Tá! Mas não conte a ninguém! É mico demais pra um homem só!

Eles trocaram de roupa, logo depois voltaram ao trenó.

-Lee, estamos prontos.

-Tudo bem... Hanabi já trouxe os presentes que faltavam. Só falta prender as renas ao trenó.

-Ok. Naruto, suba no trenó.

-Isso já é pedir demais.

-Não é não, agora suba.

-Tá... Mandona.

Logo as renas estavam presas, e Hinata, Naruto e Hanabi estavam prontos para levar os presentes.

_-Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Empinadora, Raposa, Cometa, Cupido, Trovão e Relâmpago, levantar vôo! –_E começaram a voar.

-Sabe o nome de todas elas?

-Claro, sou Hinata Noel, lembra?

-Ah tá... Claro... Hinata, eu sei que quer me fazer acreditar em Papai Noel, mas isso não vai rolar. Já deixei de acreditar nele a muito tempo, não dá pra voltar atrás.

-Naruto...

-Eu só tô dizendo que esse seu plano não vai dar certo, só isso.

-Naruto.

-É sério, Hinata. Por favor, não...

-NARUTO!

-O que? –Assustou-se.

-Olha pra baixo. –sorriu

Naruto olhou e logo viu o que não esperava ver. Aquilo não era possível, voar num trenó puxado por renas por toda a cidade? Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Mas havia algo diferente... Naruto já não odiava aquilo. Ele... Estava gostando.

-Agora acredita?

-Me desculpe.

-O que?

-Me desculpe. Hoje a tarde te ofendi, falei coisas que não devia e...

-E...

-Agora... Agora posso acreditar em Papai Noel outra vez. Tudo graças a você. Obrigado, Hinata.

**FIM!**


End file.
